


血色逃亡录【医生，H向】

by dongjiang1234



Category: Subject - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjiang1234/pseuds/dongjiang1234
Summary: 学科拟人，医学×生物





	血色逃亡录【医生，H向】

**Author's Note:**

> ☆之前答应的科拟医学×生物的车  
>  ☆含有强迫，威胁，虐待，人体实验及部分血腥描写，慎点，未满18岁请在监护人陪同下观看【怒划】  
>  ☆架空背景，与任何真实个人、机构及历史事件无关  
>  ☆写出来发现有点偏重感情和剧情而不是车了，很抱歉qwq。有机会我一定给医生开个纯车【划】
> 
> 姓名对照：  
>  维尔纳·E·弗林斯   医学  
>  劳尔斯·R·瓦尔特   生物学  
>  霍尔格·弗林斯    黑化医学  
>  本杰明·R·瓦尔特   解剖学  
>  尤利娅·阿尔梅里奇 法医学  
>  海因茨·J·弗林斯  药学

第六个月，雨季，墙角开始生出青色的霉斑。  
　　寻人启事见报的第六个月，依然杳无音信。仿佛什么都没发生过。本杰明·R·瓦尔特疲惫地瘫坐在沙发上。六个月来除了解剖室和教学楼，剩下只有对着那张封在玻璃相框后面的合照苦笑的光景。  
　　现在本杰明什么也不想做，不想吃饭，也没有工作的激情。不管是在解剖室还是课堂，从前那些谈笑风生的光阴就像他失踪的弟弟一样找不回来了。好似患上了抑郁症，但又好似不是。本杰明并不太在意心理健康，他只是什么都不愿意做。  
　　现在是白天，起居室里仍然拉着窗帘。屋子里暗沉沉的。七天了，本杰明抿着嘴唇靠剥落干燥的嘴皮或者咽咽口水勉强度日。他眼前的景物晃动，旋转着。但光与暗的恍惚间本杰明听见门铃声，勉强支撑着起身往门口晃荡。  
　　“您好，这里是本杰明和劳尔斯·R·瓦尔特的家，请问您找……”必要的礼节性话语还没说完，本杰明直接愣在了半晌：那人有亚麻色柔软的头发和一双明亮的翠绿色眼睛，但蓝白条纹的衣衫上沾了血，脸上还有手上也是喷溅状的血迹。如果不是那双眼睛，本杰明怕真的是认不出来了。  
　　“弟弟……”  
　　是幻觉或者不是。本杰明判断了一会儿，才想起伸手拥抱对方。对方没有躲闪，像小孩子一样靠在兄长的肩膀里泣不成声。  
　　“没事，没事的……”本杰明轻拍着弟弟的脊背，“回来就好了。劳尔斯，你到哪儿去了？”  
　　“哥……我不想说……”劳尔斯恹恹地低着眸，声音嘶哑浑浊，“我很累了……可以先去冲个澡吗？”  
　　本杰明点了点头，关好门后转身走进浴室开启喷头。水流的声音哗哗的，本杰明像小时候一样帮兄弟解开衣物。只是这一次，他看见弟弟第一次有了躲闪与羞怯。本杰明并不生气，只要弟弟回来了什么都好说。他转过头去不看兄弟的身体，却在镜中窥见那消瘦的身躯——皮肤之下紫青色的淤血、伤痕和手术缝合的疤痕、手臂上密集的针眼、多次注射后产生的痕迹。索性闭起眼走出浴室。  
　　直到兄弟裹着白色的浴巾走出来的时候，本杰明才上前问上一句。他不知道该怎么开口，所见的痕迹让他产生诸多联想。最终他只能简单地开口，“劳尔斯，你到底怎么了？如果发生什么事情，哥哥或许能帮你解决。”  
　　“不，不用了。”劳尔斯的脸色很差。差极了。他裹着浴巾往楼上踏着步，极艰难地迈上一阶楼梯，紧接着再迈上下一阶。  
　　本杰明看这情状也不适合自己多问。等到弟弟愿意说，他就能把一切都告诉自己。毫无保留。本杰明在沙发上坐了一会儿，最终还是拨通了电话。  
　　  
　　————————  
　　  
　　接到电话的那个下午，我正在办公室里整理繁琐的案件资料。是尤利娅接了电话。第二天本杰明就拉着他的弟弟来到我的办公室。夏日暑热难耐，蝉鸣悬挂在窗外不远处的树梢。办公室里闷得怕人，我推开窗户让风从窗棂里串进来。我叫尤利娅带着劳尔斯先去验伤，等待的时间与本杰明搭起了话。  
　　“你弟弟失踪是六个月之前，我记得当时你快要找疯了。”我说笑着，尽量不让气氛变得太压抑，“那么你弟弟失踪之前做了什么？他当时是在哪里失踪的？”  
　　“当时他在旅游，本来和我说第二天要回家了。结果当天晚上就和他失去了联系，手机接不通……”本杰明手肘撑在腿上，一只手揉着太阳穴，“然后就是在昨天……他突然出现在家门口，就是现在这个样子。”  
　　如果我够聪明，我就应该让尤利娅过来问话。虽然本杰明不说，我知道他平时没少私底下找尤利娅约会。不过尤利娅没怎么答应过。这两个人的性格……唉。不管怎么说，现在本杰明看上去又陷入了与那些日子痛苦的搏斗当中了。  
　　对话再一次先陷入僵局，好在这时尤利娅带着本杰明的弟弟走了进来，神色凝重。我看她似乎是发现了什么，又不便对在场的两个人说。我点起一根雪茄，缓缓吐着烟圈。“今天就这样吧，带你弟弟回去好好休息。”  
　　本杰明点了点头，扶着劳尔斯往门缓缓移动着。等到目送他们出了门，我靠在窗台上询问尤利娅验伤的情况。  
　　“他身上几处刀伤，看上去去手术刀等锋利刀具造成的，另外有被注射药剂的痕迹，虽然已经很久了，还有……”尤利娅低头沉思了一会儿，“还有，他手臂上有一串印上去的编号和一个蓝色十字的标志。”  
　　“又是那家生物医药公司……”我着皱眉往抽屉里按字母翻起案件资料。“几年前牵扯进一起疫苗不合格事件，因为那些疫苗死了不少人。最后那位负责人霍尔格·弗林斯也没负什么责任，听说他们随便找了实验室的技术员个人顶罪，说是他实验失误。这事儿也就这么算了。”  
　　“可是……根据劳尔斯的情况看，这家公司并不那么干净，”尤利娅放下手中的报告，转过身来看着我，“可能他们私下里在进行……”  
　　沉默了持续了几秒，最后尤利娅和我异口同声。  
　　“人体实验！”  
　　  
　　————————  
　　  
　　劳尔斯·R·瓦尔特从昏迷中醒过来。意识昏沉，眼前是铁门，四周尽是白色的墙壁。他的身子靠在墙上，或者说更像是被人随手扔在墙角。像是一个破旧的布娃娃。他环视四周，这大约是个5平米见方的房间，横横竖竖躺着4个人。他们都还睡着，看起来他们睡得很沉。房间里满是水汽，霉菌和属于地下室的阴腐味道。劳尔斯勉强撑着站起身来，才发现脚踝上被人锁了镣铐。他只好拖着金属碰撞的声响往门口挪着。他从铁门上的小窗看出去，外面目测起来还有10多个和这里结构差不多的房间。他看见外面有人影，一个个穿着白色的实验服拿着试管或者纸件的鬼魅在走廊里飘荡。忽地飘到走廊尽头去了。劳尔斯看不到那么远的地方，但他大概清楚了这里是什么地方。他挪腾回原来的墙角，靠着墙缓缓坐下。比起眼睛假装自己尚未清醒。  
　　不久，一道强烈的白光从门口照进来。劳尔斯觉得眼睛一阵干涩，强烈的光照让眼睛非常不适。劳尔斯想要眯紧眼睛，但现在他应该还在昏睡。在没有弄清楚一切之前他不能轻易醒过来。他把头略微一偏靠在墙上。  
　　“医生，您看这批实验品您还满意吗？”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　那声音听上去温和，彬彬有礼，却在说着残酷的事情。劳尔斯心里一阵恶寒。实验品？这样的人体实验难道不是自从上次战争之后就已经叫停了吗？为什么还会有这样的机构。自己到底来到了怎样的地方？或者说是走进了某种时空的交错点？劳尔斯思索着，想要往裤兜里掏出手机悄悄瞄一眼信号，却发现手机早就不知道被人收到什么地方了。  
　　“正好我有一个实验项目，过两天把他们一个个送到我的实验室去。”  
　　看来……他们是利用活人做实验的组织没错了。劳尔斯闭目在心里思考着。但是下一个瞬间他感觉那脚步踏的近了，医生似乎是俯下身来查看他的情况。他的下巴被人挑起，即便是闭着眼睛，劳尔斯仍然感受得到对方那如同考量一件物品是否值得收藏一样的眼神。好在并没有持续太久，医生和助手就走出了这个房间。劳尔斯终于能把眼睛重新睁开，他四下打量着。现在这里的情况不能再明确了，劳尔斯必须马上做出判断。  
　　至少他不能在这里等着会有人把自己放出去。  
　　几天之后，被带进实验室的时候，劳尔斯脸上没有一点表情。他被安排在实验台旁边的椅子上坐下来。劳尔斯双脚并拢，手搭在腿上规矩地坐着。等待自己的究竟是什么他不在意了。那个医生走了进来，劳尔斯用余光看见他用手势示意让别人退出了实验室。这才敢扯着衣角正眼看向那个医生：他有一头棕色的头发和一对深邃的海蓝色眼睛。他修长的手执起注射器，吸取药剂，再给劳尔斯的胳膊上绑上压脉带，一套动作熟练自然。  
　　果然是个没良心的家伙，拿活人做实验良心都不会被谴责吗？劳尔斯心里唾骂着。即使这个人医术再高超，实验技术再高明，他也永远不会看得起这个人。  
　　“那天，我和助手说话的时候你其实是醒着的吧。”针头刺进皮肤的时候，那个医生用绅士般温柔的语气在劳尔斯耳边嘀咕着。  
　　“哪又怎么样，你想把我处理掉？”劳尔斯翻了个白眼，“你这个用活人搞人体实验的恶魔！”  
　　医生没有答话，只是把那一管药剂推了进去之后拔出针头处理掉。  
　　“我问你话呢！你给我注射了什么？是疫苗还是致病菌，还是什么病原体！”劳尔斯瞪着医生，“我是学生物的，你们那一套我在清楚不过了！你别想骗我说……”  
　　“嘘——小声点。”医生捂住劳尔斯的嘴，趴在他耳边嘀咕着“是一点致病菌，不过我不会害你，你放心，两天之后会借着检查的机会偷偷给你点药。”  
　　“你……”劳尔斯咬着牙，想要怨恨却不知道该怎么怨恨。  
　　“你说你学过生物？”医生放开劳尔斯的嘴，单手撑在实验台上。  
　　“是，但是和你有什么关系。”劳尔斯不屑一顾地抱臂看着地面，“别想让我帮你害人。”  
　　“我不想害人……”闻言医生叹了口气，“以后我再跟你详细说罢，一言半语说不清楚。来认识一下吗？维尔纳·E·弗林斯。”  
　　“劳尔斯·R·瓦尔特。”劳尔斯侧过脸去不看他。这个人接近自己的方式太异乎寻常，劳尔斯大多数时候会选择相信别人，但是也不会什么人都相信。  
　　且看看他到底会对我怎么做吧。谁知道他是不是想让我放松警惕而已。劳尔斯被带出实验室。窗外还是下着雨，天空灰蒙蒙的一片。  
　　晚饭的时候，劳尔斯搅动着勺子从他少的可怜的一点粥里捞出一只没有拆封包装的针头。但是他没有出声，他把针头藏在衣兜里。眼前忽地浮现出那个人的身影，仿佛他就站在自己的面前和自己说话。  
　　“晚饭里掺了神经类药剂，所以你还是少吃点。如果你吃不饱，我会分享一点我自己做的饭给你。”  
　　劳尔斯搅动着粥，它粘稠，在容器臂上挂着白浆。像是用作胶水的浆糊。劳尔斯舀了一口，但是这种状态的事物让他丝毫没有胃口。索性相信一回那个人的话吧，目前来看他确实没想过害人。  
　　“我把药在检查的时候递给你，如果他们出现了症状，请你帮我把药物注射给他们，让他们及时得到治疗。”那是一个下午，维尔纳在劳尔斯身边坐下来，背靠着实验台，实验服没有系上扣子，“条件就是……如果将来有机会，我会带你逃出去。”  
　　“不用你我自己一样可以逃出去，谁要你这一点施舍。”劳尔斯抱着臂看向窗外。“我帮你救他们，又不是为了你这点小恩小惠。”  
　　晚饭全被劳尔斯倒了，一口也没有吃。劳尔斯回到他的位子上，扯着被子半盖在身上，头靠着墙合上眼假寐。被子下的手里一直攥着一节没有针头的注射器。直到他听见那些说话声渐渐都没有了，他才睁开眼睛，把针头拆开装在注射器上。  
　　直到他把最后一份药剂也注入受试者体内，也没有人醒过来。劳尔斯坐在床边，轻叹了一口气。蓦然间想到那天躺在观察室里的时候，医生对自己说的话。  
　　因为注射了致病菌，劳尔斯发着菌血症的高热，躺在观察室的床上打着冷颤，眼神涣散地盯着白色的天花板。维尔纳走了进来，站在床头居高临下地看着他。  
　　“你……你到底……想……想干什么？”劳尔斯的声音微弱，话语也因为冷颤变得断断续续。  
　　“我想让你帮我件事情……在实验室里不方便说，我就想了办法把你弄到这里来。”维尔纳挪了椅子在床头坐下，从衣兜里摸出一小瓶抗生素。“我从来没想过要害人，包括我的实验，我不会真的拿他们去试尚未通过动物实验阶段的疫苗，只是……”  
　　“那你……为什么这么对我？你良心就……就不会被谴责吗？”劳尔斯瞪大了眼睛，随后感觉到手臂上一阵刺痛。  
　　维尔纳没有答话，把抗生素推了进去。  
　　“如果这样……那你的……你的实验怎么办？做不出业绩……想要公司开除你吗？”劳尔斯略偏着头，看向床头那朵快要枯死的植物。  
　　“这里从来就没有什么实验。我们这些为公司服务的医学家所做的一切要，不过是为了满足那个人的私欲罢了。”维尔纳神色复杂，像是犯愁又像是如释重负。似乎他早就看透这一点，只不过今天才终于说了出来。怅然之余，仍然要考虑这说话的后果。  
　　“他说他要带着我离开。”劳尔斯总是想着这句话。  
　　即便后来被其他医生要去做了实验品被怎么样对待过，还是被那些难忍的药物副作用折磨，劳尔斯从来没有掉过一滴眼泪。但是今天，劳尔斯走进维尔纳的实验室的时候，维尔纳看见他眼睛红红的。一段时间不见……难道我的那些同事对他做了什么？我明明已经告诉他们不要像对待平常的受试者一样对待他。还是说他有什么别的想法？来了这里被限制起自由，每天被试验各样的药剂不说又见不到亲人。亲人……对了，我记得他说过他有个哥哥。维尔纳皱起眉头，小心地问着，“怎么了？”  
　　“……”劳尔斯沉默着，什么也没说。像是被抽走了魂，径直走到椅子上坐了下来。  
　　可怕的沉默持续了一会儿。  
　　“到底怎么了？”维尔纳更着急了，走上前去查看劳尔斯的情况，他才发现他身上有几块淤青，额头上还挂了彩。只好转身去取酒精，用止血钳夹着棉球一点点沾着伤口处理。  
　　“用酒精会稍微有点疼，你忍一下。”  
　　“……”  
　　劳尔斯还是什么也不说。偶尔酒精棉球擦过伤口时带来的刺痛和灼烧感让他忍不住发出嘶嘶的声音外，他一直咬着牙。看起来他今天是不准备说任何一个字了。等到维尔纳为他处理好伤口，劳尔斯直挺挺地站起来往门口走去。  
　　“我说，你到底是怎么了，我认识的劳尔斯可不是这样的？”维尔纳想要拉住他的手臂，但是顾忌他手臂上有伤不敢动作。  
　　此刻，他的身子不受控制起来。维尔纳竟走上前去从后面环抱住劳尔斯的肩膀，头贴在他颈窝里轻轻喘着气。  
　　“……”  
　　沉默持续了片刻，最终劳尔斯还是开了口。那音调是带着怨念的质问，但声音极小。“维尔纳，你为什么要救那些人，为什么。即使是救了他们，他们也并不领情的样子。”  
　　“什么？谁？哪些人？”维尔纳一愣，才想起最初那天他在观察室里说的那句话。“我……”  
　　“你为什么……要救他们？！”声音变得浑浊，夹杂着哭腔。  
　　  
　　————————  
　　  
　　当晚劳尔斯没有回去。不过因为维尔纳的缘故，也不会有人去管。维尔纳给他换下蓝白色条纹的衣服，拉着他回到自己住的地方。路灯地下，两个人的人影相互交错，变大拉长然后变小缩短。晚风在他们身边吹过，劳尔斯很久没有呼吸过新鲜的空气。他拉着维尔纳的手，不想松开。  
　　弗林斯家的位置靠近海，餐厅里时常听得到海水拍打着沙滩的声音。维尔纳给劳尔斯做了晚饭，煎了黑椒酱的牛排，准备了果汁。很久没有给什么人做过饭了，哥哥海因茨在很早以前就因为于自己性格不合加之厌倦了这栋老房子而搬了出去。维尔纳一直一个人住，饮食上更是没有心情讲究精细了。吃食只不过是为了生命所需的营养，至于色香味连同精致和美观只不过是做给重要的人看的情调。料理者真正想要看见的是品尝者脸上幸福的笑容而非他们菜品的味道。  
　　维尔纳会烤一点甜点，是当初他哥哥逼着他学的。  
　　“维尔纳，如果你除了工作什么也不会，是没人会喜欢你的。”  
　　他曾经怪哥哥对自己刻薄，但是现在他觉得哥哥真的没错。维尔纳坐在劳尔斯的对面，持着高脚杯一口口抿着红酒。微笑着。  
　　劳尔斯吃的很专心，或许他很久没有吃到有味道的食物了。实验室给他们提供的食物维尔纳告诉他不要吃，每天只靠着一点点便当和葡萄糖营养液维持着生命。也许是想到了别的什么东西，劳尔斯突然抬起头看着维尔纳。  
　　“哥哥经常会给我做饭吃，也是差不多的味道——”  
　　每次说到哥哥的时候，劳尔斯总是咧嘴笑着。维尔纳双手托腮，就这样静静看着劳尔斯，静静地听着他讲和他哥哥的曾经。仿佛现在，是既没有什么该死的公司和实验中心，也没有其他无关的人，宛如末日来临前静美的死寂。  
　　“你喜欢的话，以后我会烤一些面包给你吃。或者你喜欢蛋挞或者布丁？”维尔纳的身子往前倾，笑盈盈地问着。  
　　“别啦，我不喜欢甜食……”劳尔斯笑着摇了摇头，开始打趣起维尔纳来。“我也不敢吃，谁知道里面会不会掺了致病菌或者什么药物。”  
　　“啧啧……你就这么在意第一次见面的事情？当时也是没办法，只有观察室才是没人愿意去的，隔音效果也好。”维尔纳苦笑着。“如果被那位听见了，我们俩就完了。”  
　　“那位？”劳尔斯一边专心对付着牛排，一边问着。  
　　“这里的负责人……公司的创立者。战时是一名军医官，后来战争后退役开办了这家生物医药公司。”维尔纳摇晃着酒杯若有所思。片刻后才回过神来，“不过你放心，我不会让他在你身上做什么事情。我从来没有把你当成其他的受试者。”  
　　劳尔斯没再说什么。维尔纳还是一口口抿着红酒。晚饭后，维尔纳拿着餐盘去刷洗了。劳尔斯则稍微在沙发上翻阅了一会儿报刊和杂志。  
　　是夜，洗漱过后，劳尔斯第一次主动解开自己衣衫的扣子。他的身体上满是创痕和药物造成的药疹，苍白卑微却显出病态的美好。他只穿了一件白色的睡衣上衣，没有穿内裤。低着头赤脚站在地板上，解着扣子，望着坐在床头读小说的维尔纳。  
　　“你这是做什么？！”维尔纳正读到篇章的结束，准备翻页。余光瞥见那副景象惊得放下了书卷。  
　　“我想……”劳尔斯低着头，像是为自己的堕落和肮脏羞愧，“反正他们骂我是婊子，是医生的走狗，说我和你……”  
　　“那些受试者？”维尔纳似乎明白了白天在实验室何以劳尔斯会问那样一句话。  
　　“我在给他们其中一个注射药物的时候，被另几个看见了。”劳尔斯的目光撇向一边。  
　　　“所以那些伤也是他们弄的吗……？”维尔纳担心地蹙眉。  
　　劳尔斯沉默着点了点头。  
　　“对不起……”维尔纳突然把面前的人紧紧抱住，“是我的错。”  
　　劳尔斯没有回答，回手紧紧搂着维尔纳的腰，微微垫脚对上他的嘴唇。维尔纳没有推开他，唇舌同样开始了反击。他撬开劳尔斯的唇舌，一点点吮吸品尝他口中的丁香。漫长的吻持续了一会儿，抽离的时候透明的液体从劳尔斯的嘴角流下。那场景分外淫靡。  
　　维尔纳拉起劳尔斯的手，轻轻将他放躺在床单上，拉起他的手想要说点什么，但维尔纳不知道在这样一个人面前如何开口。在他眼睛里看到的永远都是澄澈透亮，而自己是什么样的人自己比谁都清楚。维尔纳始终记得在实验室里第一次见他的时候他说的那句话。即便他从未进行过和其他人一样的实验，更从未想过要为了自己一点利用去祸害什么人。但他竟想要玷污眼前最后一抹纯净，此刻在他面前维尔纳也只有自惭形秽，竟讲不出一句适当的情话来。“我……”  
　　“你什么都不用说，我都明白。”劳尔斯淡淡笑起来，这一段时间以来他看惯了维尔纳处理事情时冷静理智的样子，现在却看着他对着自己支支吾吾不知福该说什么的样子。劳尔斯决定帮他一把，暗示似的轻轻扯了扯维尔纳的衣角。  
　　维尔纳终于轻轻负压上劳尔斯的身子，那满是斑痕、药疹与淤青的身体。病态的美丽。维尔纳轻轻吻了一下着劳尔斯的额头，然后再一次封住他的嘴唇，和他争夺着两者之间所剩不多的空气。直到感觉有些窒息，维尔纳才松开劳尔斯的嘴唇。  
　　劳尔斯也不甘示弱，他伸手从上到下解开维尔纳睡衣的衣扣。他环着维尔纳的肩膀，像是溺死者紧紧抱住岸边的枯树。温柔的吻落在他敏感的颈窝里引得他一阵颤抖，劳尔斯伸手隔着布料去套弄对方胯间炽热的硬物。  
　　维尔纳一边亲吻着爱人的脖颈，一边空出来的手指却开始拨弄恋人胸前那颗果实。时而用指腹绕着那里轻轻画着圈，时而拨动挑弄着那微微硬挺的一点。劳尔斯显然受用得很，微眯起眼睛，嘴唇间溢出间断的呻吟。  
　　偶然间，维尔纳瞥见劳尔斯手臂上那一串编号。它们在此时出现在自己的视线里，像是在提醒自己两人现在的关系以及他应有的羞愧。他索性用手按着劳尔斯的手臂，至少这样他看不到那些已然存在的东西。  
　　“你放心，一旦有机会我就会带你离开。”维尔纳在劳尔斯的耳边轻声说着，手去够到床头放着的润滑剂。  
　　“我知道啦，你说过一次。”劳尔斯轻声笑了一下。就目前的情况，真的有机会离开这样的一个地方吗？他早就做好了将来会死在这里无人知晓的准备，从来没有想过和爱着的人一起逃离。就算离开了，以后又要面对什么。  
　　但是以后终究太长，不如抓紧眼前短暂的欢愉。  
　　维尔纳的手指沾起一点润滑剂涂抹在劳尔斯的后穴上，一点点转着圈，趁机挤入一两个指节，进而是整个手指的进入。劳尔斯没有反抗，他低声呻吟着，脸颊紧紧贴着维尔纳的胸膛。他听见胸膛里那颗心脏与自己同样频率的跳动着。  
　　终于，一切都准备好了。维尔纳抱紧劳尔斯的腰肢，用自己拿污浊的根源侵入从未被人触碰过的净土。紧致的触感让维尔纳闷哼出声，进而变成低声的嘶吼。他很久没有听过自己的心跳了。不论是枯燥乏味的实验还是他打心眼里厌恶的游戏规则，亦或是他对那些事情的委曲求全和阳奉阴违……那些勾不起他的心跳。那是逢迎，是反抗，是坚守着的最后底线。总之那些都不是爱，更不是自己的激情。  
　　劳尔斯一只手紧紧地环着维尔纳的肩膀，一只手永远和维尔纳十指相扣。他用他清脆纯净的声音呻吟着，仰着头，任由体内那份炽热肆意进犯着。劳尔斯的眼神涣散失焦，眼角流下生理的泪水，但嘴角确实微笑着的。他终于感受到了眼前这个男人那份最特殊的感情，实际上，在此之前他从未感觉到自己如此喜欢眼前的这个男人。之前他怀疑过，怀疑眼前的人，怀疑他的目的，怀疑他那可笑的原则。但是现在，当两颗心以相同的频率跳动着，一切都迎刃而解。  
　　晦暗的天空中划过一颗流星，两人终于躺下来肩并肩地靠着。劳尔斯靠在维尔纳的怀里，维尔纳则搂着劳尔斯的肩膀。  
　　“明天要回去了，你说……我该怎么办。”劳尔斯忽然抬头看着维尔纳。  
　　“我会帮你换个房间，还有……”  
　　“还有什么？”劳尔斯被吊着胃口，却发现维尔纳在说完这句话之前已然睡了过去，“那么，晚安。”  
　　总之在一夜欢愉之后，不管以后如何，两人都沉沉地睡了。  
　　  
　　————————  
　　  
　　出事的那天晚上，劳尔斯和往常一样靠着墙假寐。但是今晚上，一切静的出奇。似乎所有人都沉沉地睡下了。他再没听见有人在睡前有一搭没一搭的聊天，只是在耳边听见了那个熟悉的声音。  
　　“劳尔斯，劳尔斯！亲爱的，你醒醒！”  
　　劳尔斯的肩膀被人摇晃着，确认了对方的声音之后劳尔斯才放心地睁开眼睛。劳尔斯扯着嘴角笑了起来，讽刺似得打趣着人，“怎么啦……我的医生大人，您怎么亲自来了？”  
　　“这里不方便说，我先带你离开这里……”维尔纳四下看了看，二话不说拉着劳尔斯走出房间。  
　　“干什么……什么时候你也学会在晚上搞实验了？”劳尔斯靠着墙壁，抱臂一副满不在乎的样子。  
　　“不是……这时候没时间开玩笑，我问你今晚上那些饭你没有吃吧。”维尔纳着急起来。  
　　“当然没有，那种东西我怎么可能吃的下去。”劳尔斯摊了摊手，突然想起今晚上异常的安静，突然明白了什么。“难道是……”  
　　“那个人被发现搞人体实验了……他想要杀掉所有的实验品，所以在今晚上的饭里加了点东西……”维尔纳神色凝重起来，拉着劳尔斯往更衣室走，“现在这里没有别的人，几个见过你的医生都不在，正好趁现在带你出去，就说你是我的助手，然后明天我会送你去找你哥哥。”  
　　“什么？那突然多出来这么多死人，那个人的嫌疑不是更大了？他到底是怎么想才……”劳尔斯想要问，却被维尔纳用手指轻轻抵着嘴唇。  
　　“现在哪有时间管他，重要的是我们两个要一起逃出去。”  
　　和那一天一样，维尔纳给劳尔斯换下那套蓝白色条纹的衣服，换上一套便装。随意从书架上拿下一些纸件和资料让劳尔斯夹在腋下。他和那天一样拉着劳尔斯的手，缓缓在走廊上走着。  
　　这一路不知道走了多久，终于两人看见了大门。  
　　“所以，出去之后，我们就可能没有机会再见面了。”维尔纳停了下来，“不管怎么说，我其实配不上你。你眼里永远是纯净的阳光，而我只是……”  
　　“别这么说，你不是——”劳尔斯转向维尔纳，微微蹙着眉。“你想见我当然还有机会，如果你愿意你可以和我和哥哥住在一起，我们没有人会在意你过去那些事情。”  
　　“不了……”维尔纳摇了摇头。  
　　“如果这样，那我宁愿不出去，我宁愿让我自己和那些人一起去死！”劳尔斯喊了出来，“你什么都没有做错，我也是！别人的那一点诋毁算什么！只要我们一起，就没人会再像当初诋毁我一样诋毁你我的关系。”  
　　维尔纳没有说话。在他的内心里，即便他从未做过害人或者说作践过生命，但身处泥潭他也未必全身干净分毫没有沾染。他想要开口说些什么，却不知道如何开口。他正欲开口的时候，却听见一个让他恐惧又憎恨的声音。  
　　“两位想要去哪儿？”  
　　维尔纳快速把劳尔斯护在身后，瞪着眼怒视走过来的这个人，“霍尔格，你又想干什么？我只是带着我的助手来取实验资料。”  
　　霍尔格？就是这里的创立者？劳尔斯想起那天在家和维尔纳说的话。他悄悄抬起头看了一眼那个危险的人，却正好对上那双紫色的眼眸。  
　　“什么时候……维尔纳你又找了一个新助手？”霍尔格挑衅似地笑了起来，“我看……他是被招来的受试者吧？”  
　　“你……”维尔纳正欲反驳，却被霍尔格一手刀打晕。  
　　“你这个恶魔！”劳尔斯瞪大眼睛怒视着霍尔格。  
　　“现在你没有时间骂我，如果还想和他一起逃走，就跟我走。”霍尔格想要去拉劳尔斯的手，却被他一把甩开。  
　　“你到底想怎么样？！把无辜的人抓来做实验品，让这里所有人为你病态的欲望服务，你……你就没有一点不安吗？”劳尔斯愤怒地喊着。  
　　“看来，他什么都和你说了啊——”霍尔格装作一副恍然大悟的样子，不屑地扯了扯嘴角。“但是现在，劳尔斯。你为了救他，除了对你口中的恶魔屈服之外你没有别的选择。”  
　　“你……你怎么知道我的名字。”劳尔斯突然觉得一股恶寒，捏着衣领往后退去。  
　　“因为我一直都喜欢你啊——不过你应该从来没有见过我。”霍尔格摊了摊手，“你还记得你大学时候收到的资助金吗？那就是我经营这家医药公司的盈利，本来我想着将来想办法把你挖过来，没想到你却被带来做实验体了。还真是有缘。还有你哥哥，你以为医学院的解剖室哪里来的那么多可以解剖的尸体?都是我提供的……那些不幸死于实验的人们。”  
　　“你……！”劳尔斯哑口无言，一步步往后退着。  
　　“得知你们一家一直消费着无辜者生命的滋味怎么样，嗯？”句末故意加上语调上挑的嘲讽。  
　　“你到底想要怎么样……”劳尔斯的身子不停地发抖，膝盖更是抖得发软，一下子跪了下去。一直以来他都以为他从来没有做过任何坏事，甚至在大学时代悄悄为实验而死的小鼠立过墓碑。现在，得知真相的他，想要解释想要撇清关系，却无从开口。  
　　“只要你愿意陪我一晚……我保证让你和他活着离开。但是如果你不同意，我还是可以放了你，但是他一定会死。然后我会把我做的一切事嫁祸在他头上，让他死也守不住他那些荒唐可笑的原则。”霍尔格戏谑地笑着，“如果我是你……”  
　　我要答应他吗？如果我答应了，那么我的身体就会背叛我的爱人。可是我不答应，那他就是因为我而死，即便从这个危险可怕的家伙手里逃出生天，我真的有勇气背着这样的内疚感活过接下来的一辈子吗？劳尔斯沉思了一会儿，终于凝重地开口：  
　　“我答应你。”  
　　霍尔格的嘴角浮现出胜利的微笑。  
　　  
　　————————  
　　  
　　维尔纳醒过来的时候，手被人反剪在身后的椅背上。他想要挣脱，才发现自己身处一间暗室。这里除了一张床之外什么都没有。劳尔斯躺在床上，那个可恶的人竟站在一边用暧昧的眼神盯着他一边解开自己衣服的扣子。劳尔斯的神情平静，若不是胸膛规律的起伏，整个人看起来像是死了一样。维尔纳咬着牙，因为他什么都不能做。  
　　他看见劳尔斯在哭，无声的眼泪。那泪水像是蜿蜒过山区的溪流，纵然细小倒难以察觉，它们依然存在。他看见劳尔斯只是静静地躺着，没有哭闹，更没有反抗。霍尔格的身体负压上去，他再看不到劳尔斯的面容。维尔纳索性闭了眼睛，他清楚后面将要发生什么。  
　　可是劳尔斯，你为什么要……  
　　霍尔格抽离他漫长的吻的时候，劳尔斯仍然没有表情，俨然是一具行尸走肉。霍尔格有些不悦，用手轻轻拍打着劳尔斯的脸颊，“主动一点，别像个死尸一样。取悦我，或者让我高兴，要不然他还是会死。”  
　　原来，是为了我吗？维尔纳听见了一切，但还是选择闭上眼睛。他不愿意看恋人为了他受到伤害和痛苦，更不想去相信这一切都是因为自己。  
　　劳尔斯略略扯了扯嘴角，像是逢迎似地环紧了霍尔格的肩膀。劳尔斯实在不知道该怎么做，实在不知道。若对方是维尔纳，那他也不会逼迫自己做这样的事情。劳尔斯想起那个晚上，维尔纳进入自己身体，在额头上轻轻一吻。  
　　第二天早起的时候，维尔纳交给他一把折叠刀。  
　　“如果那些受试者再有人对你做过分的事情，你就……”维尔纳没有说下去，只坚定地把刀递到劳尔斯手里。  
　　那把刀，劳尔斯一直揣在衣兜里。他不想因为自己伤害任何一个无辜的人。他只答应过维尔纳救人而不是杀人。  
　　此刻，劳尔斯不得不故作样子把手往下面探去。他碰到了那把刀。劳尔斯往旁边瞥了一眼，霍尔格正贪婪地亲吻着他的脖颈。  
　　“你给我去死！！”劳尔斯不知哪儿来的力气，竟从霍尔格的控制当中抽手拔出那把刀从背后刺向霍尔格。  
　　“看来，我是对你太温柔了？还有力气反抗——”霍尔格察觉到了劳尔斯的异动，紧紧按住他的手腕将刀子抢了下来往身后随手一扔。  
　　霍尔格扯开劳尔斯的衣扣，粗暴地进犯着那片满是疮痍的土地。他利用他熟悉的东西折磨劳尔斯的理智：用手指按着敏感的触点。劳尔斯咬紧了牙，竟一丝呻吟也不打算发出。  
　　“忍着的话，很辛苦吧？……”霍尔格看似温柔地抚摸着劳尔斯的脸颊，手上却是进出着他的后穴，一点点磨蹭那个敏感的腺体。  
　　“唔……”劳尔斯心里只觉得恶心，但身体却引导着他做出反应，几个破碎的音节从嘴里溢出来。霍尔格嘲讽地笑了，将手指抽出换上自己那炽热硬挺的根源。  
　　“啊——”因为没有足够的前戏而贸然的进入让劳尔斯终于忍不住疼痛大声叫喊起来。  
　　霍尔格扶着劳尔斯的腰肢狠狠进出着，每一次都顶在更深的地方。他熟练又有技巧性地进出着，肆意占有着劳尔斯的身体。直到劳尔斯被激烈的占有弄得神志不清双眼涣散，霍尔格才终抽离了他的身体。站起身自顾自整理起衣物。  
　　“你给我去死！你剽窃我的论文，把我的研究成果用在这种地方，让别人为你那病态的欲望服务！你做这些还不够吗？！现在还想来抢走我的爱人！”  
　　……  
　　朦胧之间劳尔斯听见一系列吵人的杂音，打斗、争吵和鲜血的喷溅。直到听见爱人两个字，他终于嘴角挂着笑睡着了。  
　　  
　　——————  
　　  
　　劳尔斯醒来的时候，像是做了一场梦。他侧身看了看身边的人，维尔纳背对着他安静地躺着。他们没在医药公司的实验室，更没在那个危险的人的地盘，他们静静躺在弗林斯家的卧室里听着海。劳尔斯舒了口气，伸手想要唤醒身边的爱人：  
　　“维尔纳，我们终于逃出来了……我们终于可以在一起了……”  
　　半晌，对方没有答话。劳尔斯拖着疲惫的身躯从床上起来，走到另一侧床边。最终他看到了嫣红的罂粟开满了恋人的身体。恋人对自己开了一枪，自尽了。  
　　“维尔纳！你……你说过如果我们能离开，你不是要烤蛋糕给我吃的吗？！你……你怎么……”劳尔斯瞪着眼睛，他多希望现在的一切都像最初的样子：死亡也不过是他对自己开的玩笑。等到下一个时刻，他或许就会起来对着自己灿烂地笑着。  
　　但是现在终究不是当时，死亡也不是玩笑。劳尔斯坐在地上，声音嘶哑地哭了起来。他想起这段时间与维尔纳度过的每一秒，甚至他几次被药物反应折磨得睡不着觉时的痛苦连同他将药剂注射入受试者体内时心里油然而生的满足感一同浮现在眼前。劳尔斯最终还是从地上站了起来，他发现床头柜上多出了一张叠的工整的纸件。  
　　他将纸件展开来，缓缓地读着。  
　　“我亲爱的劳尔斯：  
　　你看到这封信的时候，我已经自杀了。我留下这张字条来告诉你，我喜欢你。从见你的第一眼就喜欢。但是在你面前我真的不知道该如何表达自己的爱意，真的不知道。我在那里工作那么久，从来没有哪个人能让我感受到自己的心跳。我让你救治那些受试者，只是想多找些机会和你说话。以往这些事情都是我自己做的。  
　　至于我为什么自杀，大概是因为我杀了那个可恶的家伙。我第一次感觉到我身体里隐藏的嗜血和杀戮的病原体。我无法面对那样的自己。如果我活着，那么我将会怎么样坚守我自己原来的信念。如果不能坚守信念，那么倒不如直接以最纯洁的样子死去。我把霍尔格杀死了，没有人知道。我自杀，即使被人发现也不会把这件事与我联系在一起。我还能守着我那份信念，直到永远。  
　　如果你看完了这张字条，请你为我烧掉它。算是为我祭奠吧……最后，我爱你，在我心里你永远是我的爱人。  
　　——维尔纳·E·弗林斯 绝笔”  
　　……  
　　劳尔斯再哭不出声音，他擦干眼泪，把那张字条靠近餐桌边燃着的烛台，然后凝视着它直到火光将它化为灰烬。  
　　劳尔斯恍惚间想起那个在实验室的下午，他帮维尔纳把溶液配置好之后坐下来和他闲聊。  
　　“维尔纳有写日记的习惯吗？”他鬼使神差地问出这样一句。  
　　“不会，但是我会随时记录我的心情，不会按固定的日期间隔。”维尔纳低头看着显微镜下那些小小的微如尘埃的细菌，一边回着劳尔斯的问题，“我通常会把它随身带着。”  
　　对了，日记……  
　　  
　　——————  
　　  
　　“本台新闻：昨日凌晨两点，A市S城区警局接到居民海因茨·J·弗林斯报警说他的弟弟，名为维尔纳·E·弗林斯被发现于其家中开枪自杀。据悉，维尔纳生前曾是某医学院的高材生，后为X生物医药公司工作。目前，X公司因涉嫌违规运营而被关闭。该公司负责人霍尔格被发现在其死宅中被杀害，身中多刀。有关部门正在对此介入调查，本台记者持续报道……”  
　　听到这则新闻的时候劳尔斯和本杰明正坐在我对面的沙发上。尤利娅在一边整理那两个人的尸检报告。窗外还是下着雨，我点起一根雪茄吐着眼圈。  
　　“像这样的人，终于不用再为害人间了。”本杰明态度激愤，“不管是霍尔格还是维尔纳，他们做的坏事也够多了！拿活人做生物实验！他们就没有一点愧疚，良心就没有一点谴责吗？”  
　　“哥，我和你说，维尔纳他不是……”劳尔斯皱着眉，想要解释却不知道怎么样开口。  
　　“我看他是不是给你吃了什么迷魂药，你才会对他这么想。像他们这种人死有余辜，祸害人就算了，还敢来找我弟弟。”本杰明继续自顾自地说着。  
　　我把雪茄按灭，小声对尤利娅嘀咕着，“看上去劳尔斯说的像是真的，有做过精神鉴定吗？”  
　　“他挺正常的。”尤利娅头也不抬地说了一句。  
　　“我记得你之前说，你从维尔纳那里拿走了他的日记本？”我转过身来盘问着劳尔斯。  
　　“嗯。”劳尔斯略略点了点头，从怀里摸出一个不太大的本子。说实话，他自己还从来没有翻过它。但是他打开第一页，却发现整个本子早被鲜血染透，只有最后的一行句子：  
　　“终于可以带着心爱的人逃离这里了……”  
　　劳尔斯冲出房间去，我听见他对着天空嘶哑的叫喊。本杰明追了出去查看他弟弟的情况。尤利娅继续写着报告，我还是点起雪茄试图驱赶心里和空气中的潮湿。  
　　第六个月，雨季。雨水冲刷掉了血迹，也冲掉了血迹掩盖的字迹。  
　　

 

FIN


End file.
